What It Takes To Be Whole
by Cyarin
Summary: The Shikon Jewel has finally been completed, and Inu Yasha's dream of becoming full demon appears to be in his reach. But when the Jewel reacts strangely, Kagome is forced to not only cope with the passing of her friends, but the fear of losing Inu Yasha.
1. What It Takes To Be Whole

[Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters related to him in fact, But, you knew that already, right?…]

Inu Yasha has finally killed Naraku, and acquired the final shards of the Shikon Jewel. But when the power of the jewel releases a frightening and terrible force, Inu Yasha is forced to confront what he truly desires in life. 

**What It Takes To Be Whole**

Chapter 1: The Jewel

Inu Yasha stared into his reflection. A glimmer of rose-masked eyes shone back with greed and satisfaction. The shikon jewel was finally whole, and it, along with Naraku's blood, rested between his fingertips. 

"It's beautiful," a gentle whisper echoed in the midst of the fiery, scorched battlegrounds. Kagome stood next to Inu Yasha, clutching her wound-riddled body. 

"It's finally mine," Inu Yasha looked into Kagome's faint eyes and let Tetsusaiga fall helplessly into Naraku's blood. "Thank you, Kagome," Kagome forced a weak smile despite the unbearable pain. Softly she began to cry, although whether it was tears of pain or of joy, she'd never tell, and nor did Inu Yasha ask. 

"Let's go home," she said. Another crystal tear caressed her cheek, losing its grace to a mix of blood and dirt. "Please. I can't stay here anymore." A cold wind blew the smoldering trees, lashing at the lifeless bodies that littered the ground. Among them, Naraku's blood lapped at Inu Yasha's feet. As much as he tried not to care, he was disgusted. The blood was cold, it was black.

"Hmph…" he muttered arrogantly. While he bent down to pick up Tetsusaiga, Kagome began to walk away, her silent sobs mimicking the echoes from the whistling wind. The battles for the sacred jewel shards had wrought nothing but tragedy.

"But I have the jewel…" Inu Yasha's victory was only a victory because of those words, but they were not Kagome's. To her, it was a sacrifice; nothing but a loss.

Everyone was dead.

****************

The real world gave little comfort to Kagome, and although Inu Yasha rested soundly atop the tree in the courtyard, she could not sleep. Her heart ached with guilt; and pain; and anguish. For the second time that night she began to cry again, underneath the shadow of a full moon. 

"Kagome," a faint call sighed to her from behind her bedroom door. It was Inu Yasha. 

"Come in," she replied, wiping away her tears. He slid the door open and closed it behind him. He seemed confused after looking at Kagome's tear stained face. 

"Have you been crying again?" he asked boldly. 

"How can you not cry?" 

"What? Are you still upset about Sango, Shippo and the others?" Kagome threw the blanket over her head and ignored his negligence. 

"Ohh man.." he whimpered. "Look Kagome, Naraku is dead. It's what they would have wanted. They were willing to risk their lives and they fought, and died, for what they believed in." Kagome stirred a little under the covers of her bed, and slowly revealed her face. She lunged in into Inu Yasha's arms and cried more. 

"I miss them so much," she said through her tears. Inu Yasha pushed her away, avoiding the gaze of her heartbroken eyes. 

"Yea, whatever," he said hastily. "I'm going to bed." And with that, Kagome was alone again, with only a chaste moonlight to fill her emptiness. Anger quickly filled the void, and she marched out of the house furiously, tears streaming from her. But when she got there, Inu Yasha was nowhere to be found. She ran to the well and cursed at the sky as it began to rain heavily. The door had been left open, and Kagome wasted no time diving in head first, anxious to reach the past. Her mind strayed from thought, and a bright light overwhelmed her. She was blind and deaf to all around her when finally, colours began to form and the ancient scenery of Feudal Japan appeared in front of her like it had done so many times before. 

Inu Yasha was calmly standing far from the well, unaware that a distraught Kagome had appeared behind him. 

"Inu Yasha!" she screamed. "What is wrong with you?!" Inu Yasha did not move, and that infuriated her even more so. She began to run toward him, when something happened to force her heart to sink. Inu Yasha fell limply toward the ground; lifeless. As angry as she was, her anger was replaced by the fear. She reached Inu Yasha quickly, dust stirred into the air from her sprinting. She shook him rapidly, and flipped him onto his back. 

"INU YASHA!!" she screamed in panic. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" she repeated chaotically, blinded from her tears. "I can't lose you too! Please!" Kagome was lost. She had no idea what was wrong yet she felt that she was losing him. Her cries calmed when she noticed that his hand was clenching something, so tight that it his knuckles were white with strain. She slowly moved herself to open it, carefully with anticipation.

All of a sudden, Inu Yasha swiftly released a piercing scream. Kagome fell back from the sudden shock of the shriek. Energy began to blast violently from his body and tore him into the air. Kagome's eyes reflected her terror from the ferocity of Inu Yasha's frenzied actions. His body was pulsating with waves of power, as the wind began to blow sadistically. It felt as if the entire earth shook from Inu Yasha. 

"Inu Yasha!!" she yelled to him. His eyes were completely white as if the blood had drained from his body. Kagome ran below him and screamed out his name again, hoping for some kind of response. She jumped aside quickly avoiding a shower of liquid that fell from the sky. No, it fell from Inu Yasha. Kagome covered her face to shield herself, and discovered to her horror that is was blood. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Inu Yasha let out another cry, and the blood fell harder, thicker and faster. His body began to sear and split through the center. His hand broke open, and the resonating Shikon Jewel hovered above him. The cherry aura grew stronger, bathing everything in its power. And then nothing. Silence, and a dense shade was all that existed. Inu Yasha nowhere in sight, Kagome confused and deserted; it was as if time itself ceased to exist. 

****************

When Kagome awoke, she was lying face down in the grass. The cool breeze was refreshing from the hot noon sun. She quickly tried to stand up, but slipped and landed again in the grass. Her body was covered in a hot crimson liquid, and she screamed horridly from the sight. She looked around frantically, hoping that Inu Yasha would somewhere be in sight. All she could see was Tetsusaiga, that stood pierced in the ground ahead of her. She looked behind it and… it was Inu Yasha! But something was… different, she could feel it. She wearily stood up, carefully watching her footing amongst his blood. She steadily walked toward him and when she finally knelt beside his bloody body she realized what was different. His silver hair was now black, like he was when he was a human. Kagome felt his pulse and knowing he was alive, thankfully she rejoiced. She sighed with relief, but it wouldn't last long. Another Inu Yasha laid not far from where she sat. What the hell was going on?!

_Thanx for reading! Hahaha, wait till next time to see what just the heck has happened! Want a preview? Inu Yasha's attempt to become full demon failed, because something prevented it. And the Jewel has embedded itself within both of them. Half the power, half the Inu Yasha, No explanation; YET! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx a bunch._


	2. Tear of the Beast

****

[Disclaimer: I'll Inu Yasha when hell freezes over… hmmm *gets idea*]

SOOO, another chapter is upon us. I hope you guys are used to my writing style, its very descriptive and open ended. Please review after reading it, and any suggestions for the future is widely appreciated.

What It Takes To Be Whole

**Chapter 2: Tear of the Beast**

The wind blew the scent of demonic blood and human tears into the sky. Kagome sat cradling Inu Yasha's motionless body in the tall lush grass. She gently caressed his battered, blood-stained face and prayed that his eyes would open again.

_'What happened to you?' _she wanted to ask him. But she knew that she would have gotten no response. She continued to stroke his cheeks when she noticed that his forehead was burning intensely. Kagome looked all around her for help, and seeing only a small stream close to where she awoke, decided to gather some water for a compress. She kissed Inu Yasha's forehead and laid his head down, while she walked over to the stream. Kneeling by the bank, she tore a piece of her sleeve off to soak in the water. The sun was hot as it beat down on the back of her neck, shining itself off the crystalline river. She was so flustered with worry that she did not realize that a shadow was being cast on the torn fabric.

"Kagome…" spoke the shadow. Kagome let out a whelp as she fell over from the shock of the sudden voice. She shielded her eyes as she tried to distinguish the face of the silhouette that stood looming over her.

"Hey WHAT's the big IDEA?!" she yelled. 

"Hmph, you're in a cheery mood," it responded. She recognized the voice, she could recognize it anywhere. 

"Inu Yasha!" she cried. "You're okay!" The figure knelt down, and it was indeed who she thought it was, just very wet. But again, something was off. This Inu Yasha had no blood on him, and when she left him a few minutes ago, he was stained in it. Once again his hair was its sleek silver colour and his face was marked with elegant purple scars on either side. This is what Inu Yasha looked like when he transformed!

"Inu Yasha, your hair," she stuttered. "What happened?" 

"I think I look pretty good," he responded. "What are you doing?" Kagome realized she was dripping water from the sleeve onto her skirt. 

"Oh, you, had a fever," she said. "I was just getting some water otherwise I wouldn't have left you in the meadow," She put the rag in the dirt and stood up. 

"Meadow?" asked Inu Yasha. "I wasn't in the meadow," Kagome looked at him puzzled and pointed over to where he was laying. 

"Yes you were, you were just…" Kagome paused. Inu Yasha was still laying where she left him. 

"Who's that?" Inu Yasha asked. She was speechless, because she had no answer. 

"It's… you…" she muttered. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked angrily. He didn't pause for another moment, as he sprung high into the air. He landed beside the black-haired stranger on the grass. The thing that Kagome noticed, is that Inu Yasha jumped really far, even for him. Actually, it was more like he _flew._

"HEYY! Check it out Kagome!" he yelled. His playful attitude was light and airy in midst of everything that had happened. Kagome, still in shock, was taken aback by his lack of care for everything that had happened. She ran over to where he stood. She looked down, trying to determine what had happened. 

"Inu Yasha, This is your human body, isn't it?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha. He knelt down beside himself and shook him. To both their wonderment, the unconscious body began to open its eyes. It slowly came to focus on Inu Yasha and Kagome leaning over him. 

"What the…hell?" mumbled the half awake Inu Yasha. He sat up at looked directly at the purple scarred boy in front of him. "You look like me!" he exclaimed. 

"Duh," Inu Yasha responded. "Where's Tetsusaiga?" Kagome pointed over to the unsheathed sword protruding from the ground. He turned around and walked toward Tetsusaiga. Kagome knelt closer to the black-haired boy. 

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He nodded. "What happened?" He took another and then looked into Kagome's eyes. 

"I don't remember much," he began. "But I do remember before the pain. I held the Jewel and focused on the thought of becoming a full demon…" he stopped in mid thought and opened his hand. The Jewel rested in his palm. 

"AHHH!" A scream pierced through the air in the distance. Inu Yasha was thrown onto the floor. 

"Inu yasha!" Kagome screamed and ran toward him and Tetsusiaga. "What happened?" Inu Yasha gritted his teeth in anger. 

"I can't touvh Tetsusaiga," he whispered. Then he started to laugh. Laugh with pride and arrogance as he jumped up into air. "I'm a full demon!!" he yelled. Kagome stared in disbelief, but she finally realized what had happened. She turned around and looked at the boy sitting on the ground.

"You're fully human aren't you!" she yelled. _'Yes,'_ she thought. _'The Jewel must've separated Inu Yasha's human and demon form into two separate people…' _ The Human Inu Yasha stood up, blood still caked on his face.

"I remember.." he whispered. "I know who I am."

***

"I am the human side of Inu Yasha," he continued his story, while Kagome intently listened to his every word. "I was inside you, and I felt the Jewel reach into your soul, trying to kill me," he clenched his hand into a fist. "I refused to die, I refused to let myself be erased from here," 

"Ho!" Kagome and Demon Inu Yasha gasped at the story. Human Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome and held out his hand. He dropped the jewel into Kagome's. 

"We are the pieces of the same whole, if either of us die, the other will share the same fate. We need to be one to survive. We will both die because the Jewel will not sustain us both, and it is the only thing keeping our hearts beating," The joy of the demonic powers melted off Inu Yasha's face and he quickly jumped back to the ground. 

"So do I get to stay Full Demon?" he asked. 

"That or full human, but the decision muct be made," 

"How long do we have?" Kagome asked. The human Inu Yasha wiped his face of the dried blood and spoke melancholically. 

"Till tomorrow, at max," he whispered. And that was that. 

__

Man! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! I like those, cause only **I **_know what's gonna happen!! Anywayz, thanx a lot for reading through this chapter, and I'll update soon, so PLEASE review!_


	3. The Black Priestess

****

[Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine. Nope. Well.... Nope, thought I had it there.]

****

What It Takes To Be Whole

__

Chapter 3: The Black Priestess 

"How do you know so much?" Kagome inquired. Human Inu Yasha looked into her eyes. His black hair flowed elegantly around his face like the embrace of lovers. His eyes were a sharpness in the midst of his gentle good looks.

"I felt it," he whispered to her. "I felt the jewel touch me, and for a brief moment, I had power," Even if it wasn't the truth, it flowed so tenderly from his mouth, Kagome would have accepted anything that he said. "I knew what it tried to do, but I didn't.." he hesitated. "I didn't want to be killed so easily. Before the Jewel could kill me, I took its power and made myself another entity," Kagome could understand the pain, but when she looked over at Demon Inu Yasha, he was unsympathetic. He was angry.

"You mean you're the one who is responsible for this?!!" he yelled. "You should've died you bastard!" 

"What did you call me?!" he fired back. Kagome stepped between the two.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "You're the same person!" Honestly, Kagome did not know what to do. What could she possibly do or say to this? She knew someone was going to die, and was there no way of solving this simply. 

"What do you suppose we do, Kagome?" Demon Inu Yasha asked furiously. She wished that she had an answer. 

"Let's go see Kaede," she suggested. "It's the only thing I can think of," 

"Hmph," the two Inu Yasha grunted at this option, but didn't object. So began a short yet tedious journey to Kikyo's sister. 

***

The moon was setting, the air filled with the burning scent of fire and wood. Kaede sat with a stern look on her face, fixated on the wild blaze that danced in before her.

"The Youkai and the Ningen, the halves to the same Hanyou," Kaede spoke swiftly and reverently. 

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion. The two Inu Yashas sat around the same flame, listening intently to Kaede's every word.

"A Youkai is a demon," she answered. "Inu Yasha, your purple markings are a sign of your father's heritage, your demonic power and manipulation over the weaker," His eyes showed Kaede that he understood, and now that he could not grasp Tetsusaiga, it was proof that her words were true. "A Ningen, is a human. Your black hair and human ears represent your mother, and her devotion to love and harmony," Kagome had rarely seen Inu Yasha's Ningen personality, but she had seen it. She had fallen in love with his compassion, his hidden honesty and sincerity. 

"I don't care what we are," Youkai stated violently. "How do I stay like this?" Inu Yasha's arrogance was a bred characteristic of the Youkai. 

"Kaede," spoke Ningen. "I felt the power of the jewel touch me. It was horrific," Kaede nodded. She knew that the Jewel of Shikon had massive destructive powers. How Ningen survived its encounter was still unknown to her. 

"Something must have kept you alive," she said. "I have never in my lifetime heard of such a rarity,"

"Does that mean you have NO IDEA of what we should do?!" screamed Youkai fiercely. "Psh, it figures a worn out priestess like you would say something like that,"

"If you do not want my help, you can leave," Youkai was faced with very little option. He stayed seated and sulked in annoyance. Kaede returned her gaze to the prancing flames. Kagome sighed. Her options were growing thinner, and with the Youkai's ignorance corrupting his judgement, both Ningen and he would die before tomorrow's nightfall. 

"Please, Kaede," Kagome pleaded. "Is there not anything you can do?" She was desperate for her help, and her insistence only hurt Kaede more when she had nothing to offer. 

"There isn't anything more I can do," she said sorrowfully. "But I can give you more time," Kagome looked into her eyes, a renewed passion growing in her soul. 

"How? Tell me how," she begged. Kaede held out the Jewel, which Ningen had given her earlier. She dropped it in the flame, and they turned cold and blackened with dark energy.

"Oh!" gasped Kagome. The Inu Yashas could also not help but be amused by the fiery transformation. Kaede walked over to the edge of the hut, and gently touched the door. Quietly humming, a cold wind blew through the hut, and the flames returned to their original scarlet beauty. She turned and face the group, and began to speak.

"This place has been blessed," she said quietly. "As long as one of either Youkai, or Ningen stay here with the gem in that fire, the other can travel and survive for 5 days," Youkai was the first to jump up.

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place?!!!" his anger was misplaced but contagious. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted at him. He turned around to face her. A small pause followed.

"Sit boy," she said. After he had plummeted to the floor she realized that only the Youkai still had the beads around his neck. 

'They must only affect the Youkai,' thought Kagome. Ningen had spoken very little, and she recognized Inu Yasha's sensitive side in him. 

"Kaede," said Ningen peacefully. He hadn't said much, and he had been absorbing every word Kaede spoke. "Even with 5 days, there is nothing we can do?"

"There is nothing I can do," she said. "But maybe if you can get the help of the Black Priestess, then you may have a chance," 

"The Black Priestess?" asked Kagome. 

"Yes, a rival priestess of Kikyo's," she said. "Because of that, there is little chance she will be willing to lend you her powers," Kagome looked at Ningen. 

"There is no choice," Ningen said. "If there is any chance that we can co-exist, then we must search her out," Kaede knew that he would say that. Either each of them can live for 5 days outside this hut and return exhausted of life, or they can take their chances and seek the Black Priestess. Youkai groaned and picked himself off the ground, obviously irritated from Kagome's command. 

"Just tell me where the Priestess is," he mutters. "Now," 

"There are only rumours," Kaede responded. "But she is said to reside somewhere in the North Ashuran Mountains," 

"What?!" yelled Youkai. "You don't even know where she is?" Kagome sighed. It seemed as if he'd never learn. "Ugh let's just get this over with and GO," 

"Hey, what says you get to go?" Ningen asked. "What says I can't go?"

"Because I'm stronger,"

"But I have Tetsusaiga!"

"So WHAT?!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Kagome. "Until you too can settle it, I'm going alone, and I'm also going to bed," She walked out of the hut storming. The night was still young, hopefully with the rising of the sun, their problems will have eased slightly more.

__

To Be Continued

****

Thanx for reading the third chapter. Please review, and I'll make sure to update soon. Thanx again!


	4. Into The Mountains

****

[Disclaimer: Lalalalala… oh… you want a disclaimer huh?…] … [Okay I don't own Inu Yasha… happy?! You dragged it outta me *cries*]

What it Takes to be Whole

__

Chapter 4: Into the Mountains

The sun was beginning to rise, and the faint glow tickled Kagome's cheek. It was a cold morning, but the cool air was sweet and sugary. 

__

'Kaede must be cooking,' she thought to herself. She opened her eyes, and met face to face with Youkai's piercing expression.

"AHH!" she yelped. She jumped out of the bed and landed on someone. She turned her head to see Ningen there. "What are you guys doing? Are you stalking me?!" 

"Oh please," Youkai mumbled under his breath. "You come up with the most ridiculous thoughts," Kagome stood up, her nightgown flowing against her legs. She clenched a fist; her anger building inside her like a planned explosion. 

"You think you're funny?!" she yelled. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" Ningen laughed as Youkai's body was subjected to repetitive beatings.

"Do you think Kaede will mind the crater?" he said jokingly. Kagome sat down after her tantrum and looked calmly at him. "Let him be,"

"Yeah," she responded. "Don't worry, I plan on needing your help for the journey to the priestess," In a blaze of speed, Youkai jumped out of the hole and ran up to Kagome, fuming angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TAKING **HIM**??" he yelled. Kagome looked at him, quite peacefully compared to her past reaction. She snickered a little bit and closed her eyes.

"Sit," 

*** 

Breakfast was over quickly, the sweet smells still wafting in the air. Kagome looked at everyone that sat around her. Ningen was refined; he ate gratefully, with dignity. She always loved this side of Inu Yasha, but unfortunately it had always been buried under layers of insecurity and pride. Youkai was strangely quiet, maybe because of the large purple bruise that also shared residence on his face. Kaede also ate with them, slowly savoring the sugary texture of her creation. Kagome sighed. Ningen looked at her with concern. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked her. She was slow to respond, deeply lost in her world of thoughts. 

"I miss them," she said softly. Youkai looked up at the unprovoked confession. 

"We all do," Ningen countered. "Besides, soon it will be alright to see Sango, right?"

"We don't even know if she'll be okay," she argued. "We don't know…" Kaede tried her hand at comforting her. 

"We have to have faith," she told her gently. "Sango's wounds will heal, she will recover," Even as they spoke, Sango was being treated in a distant hospital in a region north of where they stood. Her wounds from Naraku were deep, her scarlet blood refusing to stay within her body. Every second was a passing breath, one that could be her last. That fact terrified Kagome. 

"We should focus on the task ahead," said Youkai coldly. Kagome was taken aback by his sudden disrespect, but even thought she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right.

"Youkai!" Kaede scolded. 

"No, it's alright," Kagome assured her. "After all, he's right," She put down her bowl and gathered her things. She grabbed her backpack filled with supplies and began to walk away. She looked over her shoulder, back at the circle of friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" Youkai demanded. 

"Sit boy," A loud crash echoed as his breakfast melded with the contours of his face.

…

"Hehe," she laughed. "Ningen, let's go,"

***

The snow made a faint crunching under their feet., an imprint that left its mark on the unscathed mountainside. The sun was still low, daybreak only hours before, all the while it shone down on the pair that trudged on. 

"Ughhh…" grunted Ningen. "How much further?" She stopped to allow him to close the distance between them. Kagome had walked quite a bit faster, thoughts swamping her once carefree mind. He looked at her, and was wondering why she was staring at him. 

"What??" he pestered . She was captivated by him - his ebony hair was caressed by the frigid wind, ferociously pushing her teenage hormonal lust toward its limits.

"STOP IT!" Ningen yelled. "You look like you're gonna eat me!" She couldn't help but laugh at the absurd thought . She giggled a little more before seeing Ningen's very confused expression.

"I'm pretty sure that there isn't much more," she said, and began to walk again. With his mouth wide open, Ningen's jaw hung in both disbelief and confusion.

"Argh…" he mumbled. "This girl will be the death of me…" He began to chase after her, but was unexpectedly blinded by a sudden blast of arctic wind. He shielded his eyes, his face burning from the frost. When the wind settled, he put his arm down to scout for Kagome.

"Kagome?!" he yelled. "Kagome!!!" he screamed. But it was no use. All that responded was a deafening familiar echo., reverberating off the ever expanding mountains.

"Now where did she go??"

***

The serpent writhed its body around Kagome, easily choking her of air. It was dark, but faint candlelights revealed the half-serpent, half-woman that coiled around her fragile form. 

"Are…" Kagome stuttered. "Are you the black priestess?" It nodded in response, the hissing tongue slithering from her mouth. "I…I need your help," It began to snicker and laugh boisterously.

"Hahah," It continued laughing. Its long fangs protruded from her jaw, poison dripping on the an already heavily corroded stone floor.

"I'm too hungry to grant favours," It licked its lips, Kagome squirming in its grip. She was in trouble…

__

OKAY! Chapter 4 of this story is finally up. Personally, this is one of my favorites. I'd appreciate any feedback that you guys have for me. Thanx a lot! 

****

- DWOT


	5. Misplaced Loyalty

****

[Disclaimer: I don't know Bob, Ted, or Fred. I don't have a toque or say "eh" after everything. But I say 'Z'eee not 'Z'ed, a chesterfield is a couch, and I like beavers. Cause I AM CANADIAN. But, even I can't own Inu Yasha… *sniffle*] 

What It Takes To Be Whole

__

Chapter 5: Misplaced Loyalty

The sky erupted in a thunder of lights and power. An aura that shone with fury like the northern lights, encircled the sword in an explosion of anger. Inu Yasha's voice was filled with anger, and its intensity shook the mountains of Japan furiously. Youkai grabbed held Tetsusaiga in his hands. 

"Kaze no Kizu!" Plunging his sword again into the mountainside, he struck a tremor that tore violently into the mountain's being. 

"Youkai… Tetsusaiga?" Kagome's vision grew blurry, and with a final gasp for air, fell unconscious. A single crack of sunlight shone into her eye, as the mountainous shield began to crack. Her lover repeatedly beat the rock; using every muscle he could to wound it. Finally, with a deafening thrust, he broke into the mountainside. The black priestess hissed, its forked tongue riled between the pearl fangs that glimmered against the sunlight. Her eyes grew small with annoyance, and threw Kagome to the floor.

"Kagome!" he yelled. "You stupid bitch, I'll slit your throat!" Looking down upon the long, squirming priestess he raised Tetsusaiga into the air again, poised to strike.

"Heh," mocked the serpent. "With a dull sword like that? I suggest you hold your tongue demon, or you shall taste your own blood!"

"Asshole!" he cursed back. He jumped into the tremor and landed inside the mountain, where the sunlight exposed an enormous shrine, hollowed out from within. 

"How dare you invade my place of pilgrimage!" she hissed. She drew in a long breath and spit a stream of poison gas at Youkai. The azure air swiftly corroded everything in its path, and like a tiger, he instantly flew into the air. 

"Feh, you'll have to do better than that bitch," he howled. "Kaze no Kizu!" The force of the strike tore into the ground, etching itself a scar in the rock. The serpent put out her hand and screamed with fury. The energy from the wind scar was pouring around her, but not a single stroke touched her. A barrier had formed around her and she was fully guarding herself from Youkai's attack. When the chaos calmed itself, his face displayed his dumbfounded expression. But what was even more bizarre as that the priestess too had this confusion. 

"How can a demon hold the legendary Tetsusaiga?!" she murmured. He was pissed because he couldn't hit her, but he couldn't help snicker at his ingenious. He pulled back the crimson robe that draped his arms, displaying a black gauntlet strapped to it. 

"I can do anything," he shouted at her. "Now release Kagome!" The beast moved back slightly and picked up Kagome with her massive tail. She was bleeding lightly from her head, and Youkai's face burned with hatred for the priestess. 

"Here," she said, tossing her to him. "If you need her so badly take her. Now leave me." He caught her with ease, and began to touch her face. Why did she let them go? He groaned, and knowing that he required the help of this serpent, was forced to swallow his pride. Why did she let them go?

__

'It's probably because I'm so strong,' he thought to himself. One thing was for sure: his pride was in no doubt plentiful.

"Wait," he said to her, asking her to stop before she turned away. "I need your help priestess," She hissed at the remark. 

"Priestess? I thought I was a bitch?" He wanted to tell her that she was, but the lump in his throat was forced to subside.

"You're not a _bitch,_" he said hesitantly. "But you were _trying_ to eat Kagome!" The priestess sighed and began to laugh.

"Funny little dog," she teased. "I don't eat humans. I am bound to stay eternally hungry," The priestess' body squirmed as it adjusted among the gaps made by the wind scar maneuver. "Now tell me, where do acquire gauntlets strong enough to suppress the Tetsusaiga's barrier?" In his hand, the Tetsusaiga began to smoke around his grip. He flinched and dropped the sword. 

__

'It's only temporary…?' he thought. _'Great, just great,'_ He looked at the priestess, who eyed him back, seemingly concentrating hard on something. 

"Your mind," she whispered. "is open to me. Do not mope, I am surprised that a human could forge something to suppress the barrier this long," He gasped at the turn of events. Suddenly, he didn't feel so powerful. "Don't look so surprised,"

"Well how should I look?!" he stammered.

"Grateful," 

"Why is that??"

"Because I need something, and you need something, and I may just help you," He was cautious about accepting her help, knowing whatever she wanted would have to be so hard to obtain that even a black priestess (who can apparently easily guard the wind scar) cannot acquire. 

"What do you want?" Kagome's face was still lifeless, but her chest moved as air flowed from within her, and he felt assured with his hand on her heart. He promised her he would protect her. Maybe not with words, but his eyes always comforted her. He waited to hear what she desired. "Come on, what is it?"

"Revenge on a demon," It struck him as an odd request, but he thought back to her last few words. _Eternally hungry_. 

__

'There must be a connection somewhere,' he thought.

"There is," she said. Obviously she had still an open connection on his mind.

"Stop IT!!" he yelled. "Holy crap, just show me where the demon is,"

"You are too hasty,"

"I don't need a lecture! What is this demon anyway?!" A long pause drew out through the cavernous shrine. Her eyes glared into his and he felt the answer come to him. 

"My lover Naraku," she whispered. Youkai's draw dropped. She slid her gigantic tail backwards on the stones and revealed a tiny clothed bundle. "I have given birth to his heir," Up above the three, Ningen looked down with fear and worry. 

__

'Youkai,' he thought. _'You shouldn't of left the barrier!!'_

__

~To Be Continued~

****

OKAY! Another chapter has been added. Thank you guys for your constructive criticism and comments. I will update soon, so don't worry!   



	6. The Power of the Moon

****

[Disclaimer: I own Inu Yasha .…. . … what, you don't believe me?]

Special thanks to LadyRainStarDragon, for your review.

and Hawkeye's Seductress (my beta). Without your support, my creativity would definitely not be as free. It sucks that you are on vacation currently, because I wanted you to edit these chapters! 

****

What it Takes to Be Whole

__

Chapter 6: The Power of the Moon

Ningen ran furiously down the mountain. He felt himself getting weaker as the power gently escaped his legs. 

__

'Oh no…' he thought to himself._ 'The jewel's power is weakening!'_ Even though his legs ached with the fire of exhaustion, he ran faster and faster, hoping to reach Kaede's shrine in time. The Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) sat in front of Kaede, hovering in a dance of ash and smoke that rose from the fire. The jewel was powerful, with so much energy the world could fall to its possessor. But to sustain the blood of a human and a full demon was too much. The life energy that was given to both the Inu Yashas were less than what is necessary to live. Their hearts did not beat as often as they needed to. So without the power of Kaede's spiritual essences, the Inu Yashas would fade into death, like the night sky swallowing the light of the day. So Ningen continues to run over stone and rock, because every step could be his last. 

* * *

"Naraku is dead!" he shouted at the Priestess. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Youkai's claims were farfetched, and as the priestess thought over his words, she couldn't believe him. 

"No," she whispered. "How could Naraku be dead?"

"We killed him," Youkai answered. She was struck by his blunt response, but searched his mind for a picture of the past. She wanted to believe him. "Naraku was a foul demon. I slit his throat with my…" before he could finish his sentence his body was choked of air. His eyes shook with pain, as a burning sensation flooded him. Kagome laid in his arms, barely conscious from the earlier attack. 

"Inu Yasha?" she whispered. "Inu Yasha, what's wrong??" She felt weak herself, but her worry for the hurting demon brought her up. 

"You are dying," said the priestess. Her body glimmered in the light of the sun, like her skin had hid itself from the day for years past. "You shouldn't have left Kaede. You are on her life-support." Youkai looked at her with worry, his hand clutching his heart. Tetsusaiga was laying beside him, lifeless and small just as it once sat in his sheath.

"What do you mean, dying?" Kagome pestered the priestess with concern and anxiety. But she simply turned away from her, tending to the gentle MoonFlowers that blossomed in the dark shadows of the mountain. Kagome held Youkai, trying to ease his pain. 

"Leave me alone," Youkai said, pushing her away. "I'll be fine." His scarred face began to slit with cuts, as his skin faded into the ash of the dead. 

"Help him!!" she screamed. "You have to help him!!" Her fear was contagious, and soon Youkai was fearing for his life. The priestess slithered over to him, his face turning black from its original colour. She pressed a flower to his forehead and watched as the petals gently fell onto his face. They shone like they contained a thousand tears, and as Youkai felt the gentle flower press against him he felt calm. 

"I am not a witch," the priestess confessed. "I cannot bring to life, what is already dead," Her body squirmed on the cold stone. "Inu Yasha, your body will forever be black as the dead. You will bear these marks like a fire breeds cinders, just as it is something for you to accept. Be thankful for your life." 

"What will this flower do?" The priestess turned to Kagome and handed her a bouquet. 

"Each flower will give to its bearer a day of immortal life," she said. "Without them, my hunger will overtake me and I will die." Kagome's eyes were opened wide in disbelief.

__

'Why is she making such a sacrifice for us?' she thought. The priestess turned to her. She realized that she must of heard her thoughts and looked to the ground shamefully.

"Because of you, my soul can rest with the truth of Naraku's slaying," she said to her. "Because of you all, I now do not have to live a life of misery, and finally enjoy a passing of happiness," Kagome traced the outline of the petals in her fingers. 

"Thank you," she told her. For the first time in 100 years, the priestess smiled. 

"No," she replied. "Thank you."

* * *

Ningen had collapsed on the outskirts of Kaede's village. His legs had finally given him no more use, and collapsed from underneath him. Blood poured from cuts on his arms and legs. His body didn't need as much energy as Youkai's, and because of his lower usage his body remained the colour it was, but with black scars grazing his limbs. Now he sat unconscious in Kaede's shrine, resting from his ordeal. He loved Kagome so much, as much as he loved life itself. He wished he was stronger, so that he could prove to her his love. That night he dreamed of what Youkai must feel. The power, the control. Maybe being a demon wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

__

Thanx a lot for all your reviews. This story was hard to create because the idea was so original. Usually I just have a small idea that incorporates the show. This is way out there. Anywayz, thanx a lot for your support guys. I'll be sure to update soon. (And I know that this chapter is short, but come on, I'm tired!)


End file.
